maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakfast or No Breakfast (transcript)
"Breakfast or No Breakfast?" is the third extra episode from the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description One day at Ms. Carolyn's house, Maraya is asked if she wants any fresh fruit for breakfast. She says yes, but when Ms. Carolyn looks for the fresh fruits she wanted, they don't have any of them. Because of this, Ms. Carolyn tries to make her eat a banana, which is a fruit she dislikes. Maraya tries to avoid it by getting rid of it, but Ms. Carolyn always ends up finding it somewhere in the kitchen. After trying to avoid eating it, she shows Maraya that bananas are yummy by eating it herself. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence. The scene zooms into one of the windows that is on the roof. Maraya is seen sleeping and then wakes up) Maraya (yawns): There's nothing better than a day full of sleeping in. And now that I'm awake, let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast. (Maraya gets up and walks downstairs. The scene changes to where she gets to the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Maraya (yawns): Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Would you like some fresh fruit this morning? Maraya: Sure. Can I have an apple, please? Ms. Carolyn: Sure. Just let me get you one. (The setting changes to another area of the kitchen as Ms. Carolyn looks for an apple from the fruit bowl for Maraya. While looking for one, Ms. Carolyn only sees a bunch of bananas) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, dear. Mr. Danny must've taken the last apple. (Maraya is seen thinking until she hears Ms. Carolyn talk to her) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Uh, I'm sorry, Maraya, but there aren't any apples left. Maraya: Well, then can I have some grapes instead? Grapes are my second favorite fruit in the world! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Um, I'm not sure. Let me check. (The refrigerator door opening is heard as well as it closing too) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I'm sorry, Maraya, but we don't have any grapes either. Maraya: How about oranges? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Nope. No oranges either. Maraya: Well, if I don't have any apples or grapes or oranges, then what can I have for breakfast? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I suppose you'll have to have a banana, then. Maraya: Oh, no! Not a banana! I don't like bananas! (Ms. Carolyn puts down a banana on the table in front of her) Maraya: I don't want to eat it. (she pushes it away from her) You eat it, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: I already had one for breakfast. Now, it's your turn. (She walks away from Maraya) Maraya (in her own head): I need to think of a way to avoid eating this banana. Oh, I know. I'll put it on Ms. Carolyn's chair so she won't know I avoided it. (She gets up from her chair to put the banana on Ms. Carolyn's chair and then sits back down in her chair) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I'm finished. (She turns around to walk to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Wow, that was quick. Now we can sit down and talk together. (When she pulls out her chair, she gasps) Ms. Carolyn: (gasps) Maraya: What's wrong, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Hmmm... (She picks up the banana that was on her chair) Maraya: (chuckling nervously) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you're not supposed to hide it, you're supposed to eat it. Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn, I don't like bananas. Ms. Carolyn: Well, too bad. You got to eat it, whether you like it or not. (Ms. Carolyn walks away from her) Maraya: (sighs) (The scene zooms in as Maraya is thinking of another idea) Maraya (in her own head): Well, that didn't work. I need to think of another way to avoid eating this banana, but how? (She thinks about it for a second and then gets an idea) Maraya: I know. I'll throw it away. (She gets up from her chair to get a napkin from Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, may I get a napkin, please? Ms. Carolyn: Of course, but what for? Maraya: To wipe my mouth. Ms. Carolyn: Why, of course you can get one. (she tears a napkin off from the roll) Here you go. Maraya: Thank you. (She walks away from Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Now to throw it away. (She walks up to the trash can to throw away the banana with the napkin covering and then sits back down) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I'm finished. (Ms. Carolyn turns around and walks up to her again) Ms. Carolyn: Is it a joke this time? Maraya: No, I'm serious. Check the trash can. Ms. Carolyn: All right. (Ms. Carolyn walks to the trash can to check to see if Maraya's trash is in there but she suddenly realizes something that is in the trash can) Ms. Carolyn: Hmmm, this napkin's been unused. Maybe there's something revealed underneath it. (She lifts up the napkin and gasps again) Ms. Carolyn: (gasps) (Moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya! (The scene zooms out a little when Ms. Carolyn walks up to her. Maraya looks up at her, worried) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you're not supposed to waste your food like that. Just imagine seeing all those starving children in Africa. (Another moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn (sighs): I had it. I'm opening it for you and this time I'll be sitting down so I can really see you eat that banana. Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn - Ms. Carolyn: No buts. Now, eat. (Maraya puts down the banana on her napkin and gets mad) Maraya (mad): Hmpt! (While Maraya is staring down and Ms. Carolyn is waiting, some music plays. The scene changes again to where Ms. Carolyn is reading a magazine. After she turns the page, she takes her eyes off the magazine and talks to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you hadn't eaten your banana yet. I thought you were going to eat it. Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn, I don't like bananas. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you've got to eat breakfast. It's one of the most important meals of the day. (The scene is zoomed into Ms. Carolyn more) Ms. Carolyn: Bananas are my favorite fruit, and I'm going to show you how good they are just by feeding you one bite. (She gets up from her chair to try to feed Maraya. The scene is zoomed in even more to Maraya's mouth and then zooms out while Ms. Carolyn was trying to feed her) Ms. Carolyn: Come on, Maraya. Eat. Maraya (turning her head): Mm-mm! (Ms. Carolyn walks to the other side) Ms. Carolyn: Please, Maraya? Maraya (turning her head again): Mm-mm! (Ms. Carolyn walks back to where she was) Ms. Carolyn: Just try one little bite at least. If you don't like it, then I can make you eat something else. Maraya (turning her head once again): Mmmm! Ms. Carolyn (sighs): I give up. The only way I'm going to make you eat that banana is if I take the first bite of it myself. Maraya: Yeah, Ms. Carolyn. Eat it. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, if you say so. (She starts to take a bite out of the banana and chews it well) Ms. Carolyn: Mmmm. (she swallows the bite she just chewed) It's yummy, Maraya. Try it! Maraya (turning her head): No! Ms. Carolyn: All right, more for me, then. (she takes another bite) Mm-mmm! (After the second bite was chewed, she takes another bite and peels it back a little. Then she does the same thing on the fourth bite. On the final bite, she takes out the last piece of banana) Ms. Carolyn: Yummy, yummy banana. Mmmm! (After she puts the last bite of it in her mouth, she walks away from Maraya to throw it away and then she comes back) Ms. Carolyn: See, Maraya? It wasn't bad, it was yummy! Maraya: (laughing) (Maraya's stomach growls) Maraya: Oh... Ms. Carolyn: Oh. Now you're hungry, Maraya. Maraya: Yeah. Get me something to eat, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, I ate your banana. Now what are you going to eat for breakfast? Maraya: Ice cream! Ms. Carolyn: I don't think that's a very good idea, Maraya. Maraya: Please, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Oh, all right. I suppose having a little won't hurt. (She walks away to get Maraya some ice cream and comes back with it) Ms. Carolyn: Here you go, Maraya. Maraya: Yay! (She eats a spoonful of ice cream and the scene fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn Trivia *This is the "My School Life" episode to have the smallest amount of characters with only two: Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. *Mr. Danny was not in the episode but his name was mentioned by Ms. Carolyn. *This episode is similar to "Maraya and Friends 90's" special episode "Bad Breakfast". *Mentioned in this episode, Maraya's three favorite fruits are apples (first favorite), grapes (second favorite), and oranges (third favorite) while Ms. Carolyn's favorite fruit is a banana. *This is the third time that Maraya refused to try a banana in her life (the first one being "Bad Breakfast" from "Maraya and Friends 90's" and the second being "What's Your Appetite, Maraya?" from "Maraya and Friends"). *This is the second "My School Life" episode to focus on trying new food as a topic. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Transcripts